Misconstrued
by chibi-viki
Summary: She didn't have to tell him, for he already knew... so he thought he would do her a favor just this once...


Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah, yadah yadah...

Humor/slight hint of IchigoxRukia

"**Misconstrued"**

**by: Chibi Viki**

Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia walked side by side as they passed through the shopping district. As always, they were arguing about many things. Of course, their arguments would be kept at a minimum volume. After all, such conversation about shinigamis, hollows, and other subjects of a spiritual matter weren't really the type of conversation that other people would consider as normal.

So as their silent argument died down, Rukia suddenly stopped in front of a dress shop. She stood quietly, looking at the dress on display... a white sleeveless low cut dress.

Ichigo felt her stop, so he stopped as well, standing behind her silently. She wore no expression on her face, neither did he.

For the moment, neither of them spoke... Ichigo already knew what was on her mind.

* * *

The next day... 

He figured he'd do her a favor. But just once... just THIS once. After all that they had done together, after everything they had gone through... he'd do this favor for her, just this once.

He stood in front of the store from the day before, staring at the display window and his thoughts began to wander. He began to think, of her, of their situation, of their lives together.

He shook off the thought... their lives together?! It sounded almost as if they're a couple or something. Then a thought entered his mind... well, they ARE living together after all, a boy and a girl, totally unrelated... living together... living in sin--

"AAAAARGH!!! THAT'S NOT IT!!!!", he screamed in frustration, his hands scratching his orange head furiously, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!!!"

By now, everyone who passed him by began to stare. And he felt them staring at him. He felt himself blush furiously.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?! HUH?!", he screamed at them.

Scared of what such a ruffian may be capable of doing, the passersby ran away w/o looking back.

And now, back to Ichigo's dilemma... the more he stared at it, the more he hesitated. Why the hell did he even think of doing such a thing anyway?

The answer was plain and simple... he owed her at least this. For all that she had done for him, this was his way of thanking her. The moment he caught her staring at it intently, he knew that it would be the best thing he could give to thank her.

Remembering her as she looked at it yesterday, she clearly wanted to have it. She didn't have to tell him, he already knew.

So, he sucked in his breath and readied himself for what laid ahead...

"Welcome to our store", greeted the cute female sales clerk behind the counter. Upon seeing Ichigo, alone, a surprised look crossed the girl's face. After all, it's not usual for someone like him to come in their store... alone...

"May I... help you sir?", she asked quite nervously.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "that dress in your display window", he looked away trying to hide his already red face, "do you... have it in...", he gulped once again, "...m-medium... s-s-size?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Rukia had been looking for him for quite sometime now. She was stupid enough to leave him alone for just one minute! He said he was only going to the bathroom for a sec. Bathroom her ass! He ditched her! Again! 

Her head fumed as she looked for him around town, but for some strange reason, she was drawn to a certain street. She had passed it an hour ago, and now, she's passing it again.

Finally she stopped and found herself in front of a familiar place... in front of a familiar store.

She saw it once, when she and Ichigo were walking by this area yesterday. And she saw it again on her way to school that morning. It was nothing special about it really. It was just a white one piece sleeveless dress. It reminded her of a soul that she sent to soul society years ago wearing the same dress... she couldn't forget that. Nobody could and would. After all, it wasn't everyday that she got to send big burly male soul, with long thick curly hair on his head, chest and legs, wearing such a white dress to soul society.

Boy was he something. Not in her 10 times Ichigo's age's existence did she encounter such a soul.... Or maybe she was just out of touch from her duties due to her constant hunt for hollows instead of finding souls to send to the soul society.

Either way, she shuddered at the thought. She would never EVER wear such a dress as that! Such a low cut, chest revealing dress really didn't fit a girl like her who barely had any breasts to show off anyway. She had been contemplating about this ever since she saw that dress. And even now, she couldn't help but wonder.

She sighed... oh well, not like there was any point of her getting a Gigai with larger breasts anyway. Besides, such things would just be a hindrance to her during battles...

She sulked in a corner... but at least for once, she would have wanted to have the other shinigamis to stop calling her "flat-chest" every now and then.

Resigning herself to a sigh, Rukia stood up and walked away continuing her search for her somewhat partner, Ichigo...

* * *

Gigai - temporary body that shinigamis enter when their powers are weakened.

A/N: Aaaaaah! My first Bleach Fanfic. I only recently got hooked to this series thanks to Ichigo and Rukia. After watching the first 2 episodes and reading a few chapters of the manga, this idea came into my mind and I immediately wrote it. Sorry for all the grammatical and typographical errors ;;


End file.
